


Game Night

by LudoJudo



Series: Dylan & Lofty - Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudoJudo/pseuds/LudoJudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Lofty argue over game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of shorts and drabbles. I'm not sure how many they'll be. This is only the second and I have a third to post but after that who knows? Lets see if Casualty keeps dropping hints;-)  
> This hasn't been checked in the slightest. I use commas wherever I want, so apologises for that and my spelling is the worst in the world. I did my best with the Merriam-Webster app, so fingers crossed.  
> Feel free to comment, but please be gentle.

****  
"Can't we play something else?"

"No. Just because I'm winning."

"But look." Lofty turned his Scrabble tile slate round on top of the coffee table to show Dylan. Dylan held his hand up and averted his eyes.

"Don't show me your letters!"

"Zap. That's all I can make."

"That's the luck of the draw."

"Fine." Lofty laid the Z the A and the P down on the board. And sat crossed legged on the floor waiting for Dylan to make his play. Dylan pondered for a few seconds then added a P, E and D. 

"Zapped. And a triple word score."

"That's it." Lofty got to his feet, "We're playing something else."

"Don't."

Lofty returned with a brightly coloured box.

"No." Said Dylan shaking his head.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not five years old, Ben."

"But it'll be fun."

"Fun for five year olds."

"Move it." Lofty indicated to the scrabble board still taking up space on the coffee table. Dylan stared back knowing he was onto a loser. He carefully lifted the board and placed in on the kitchen worktop, hoping he'd get to finish it later. Ben pulled the plastic game from the box.

"What colour do you want to be?" Dylan stared blankly. "Dy-lllllan", Ben said in a singsong voice "What colouuur?"

"Blue."

"Then I'll be yellow. Do you know what to do?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I know how to play Hungry Hippos?"

"It's Hungry Hungry Hippos." Ben tipped the white balls into the middle. "Ok, on three. One, two, three." Both men began to hit the buttons making their hippos extend and gobble up the little white marbles until there were none left. They counted their spoils but it was clear to see Dylan had won.

"Looks like I'm king of Scrabble and now king of Hungry Hippos."

"Hungry Hungry Hippos! They're very hungry." Lofty said annoyed. 

"Don't be a sore loser." Dylan said to a pouting Lofty.

"I'm not!" Lofty paused. "How about a game of Twister."

****

**Author's Note:**

> Silly I know. I'm not much of a Scrabble player, sorry if there are any errors.


End file.
